


One Tall Ass Tutor

by levislusciousass



Series: Gay af Crack Fics: Tutoring Addition [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, Height difference, I might write smut centered around height difference later on (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Kenny is mentioned, M/M, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never really hit Levi just how ridiculously tall Erwin was.</p><p>Its just crack. They're so gay. I'm tired. Humor me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tall Ass Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1am again.  
> How do I find myself here.  
> I'll probably write smut soon so stay tuned ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
> Its really late so any grammar mistakes are mine but I tried to catch all of them. Happy reading. :)

It never really hit Levi just how ridiculously tall Erwin was.

Sure, he'd met tall people. Uncle Kenny was quite tall himself. Levi got the short end of the stick from his mother; anyone who used that joke (especially Kenny) would face Levi's uncontrollable rage. He didn't like being short. He was envious of tall people.

Erwin, on the other hand, is a certifiable giant. He realizes this the second time they kiss.

The first time was during their fourth date; a marathon of some random cooking show while half-laying on the couch with their limbs intertwined. Someone sliced their finger open, Levi laughed, Erwin scolded him for laughing, and that was the day Levi realized just how sexy Erwin was when he was reprimanding someone. Especially himself.

He blurted out "I'm gonna kiss your stupid face," to which Erwin replied with "yes please."

Needless to say, they had to rewatch the episode to see if the poor guy got to finals.

Today, however, they were both standing up. And poor Levi, standing at a crippling five foot three, was almost an entire foot shorter than Erwin. He wasn't sure whether to curse the gods or thank them.

At the moment he was cursing them.

They were just wrapping up their last tutoring lesson of the semester and Erwin leaned down to give Levi a kiss, only for the blond to understand just how short his partner was. Or as he liked to call it, "fun sized."

Levi was confused. Why was his beauty of a boyfriend not kissing him? Were his lips chapped? Erwin had told him that chapped lips were never a problem for him, so that couldn't be it. Opening his eyes, he wanted to shout and curse and scream. He did not do that, of course. This was a library. He was somewhat civilized, as Uncle Kenny had told him.

Instead of crying about his lack of vitamin D levels, Levi placed his hands on Erwin's shoulders and hoisted himself up on the tips of his toes. He gave Erwin a quick peck, the blond's eyes still a bit wide, before lowering himself down again.

Currently he was thanking his quick thinking and appreciating Erwin's wonderful face. The face that was still showing shock. _Oh, oh wait, now he's smiling._  Levi really loved that smile.

Yes, he decided. He would deal with their height difference if it meant he could see that brilliant smile each time they kissed.


End file.
